La Bella Italia
by twilighters-anonymous
Summary: Host and servers POV at La Bella Italia in Twilight. Full summary inside!
1. Perhaps Something More Private?

La Bella Italia

By: twilighters-anonymous

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play house

with them, I'll be sure to put them away when I'm done. No matter what they tell you, you cannot

buy Edward Cullen on ebay, believe me, I've tried, you just get some old guy from Switzerland.

**Summary:** La Bella Italia is kinda the place that started it all, it was the first time Bella had been

around Edward since she found out what he was, it was the first time all the walls were down. We know what Bella was thinking and soon we'll know what Edward was thinking in Midnight Sun, but what about what the hostess and Amber, their server, were thinking?

Chapter 1: "Perhaps Something More Private?"

(Hostess POV)

Could this place be any duller right now? Sure it was the off season in Port Angeles, but usually there were more people than this or at least some kind of commotion ─ someone found a hair in their baked spaghetti or a waiter ran into someone ─ but tonight, nothing. I was just penciling someone's reservation in the reservation book when the door opened. I looked up and saw a brunette girl about 17 or 18 walk in. I could tell someone was holding the door open for her but I couldn't see who just yet. The girl let out a small frustrated sigh before coming in. Finally, a boy about the same age came in behind her. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. This guy was gorgeous! He looked like he just stepped out of a Calvin Kline ad. I quickly straightened up an fixed my shirt so it showed just the right amount of cleavage. I smiled warmly at him, I had all but forgotten the girl already.

"A table for two?" the guy asked. His voice was as hot as he was and very alluring, he so wanted me! My eyes flickered over to the girl, who looked a little annoyed. I was very satisfied by how ordinary looking she was, I was so hotter than her. The god-like guy seemed to keep a no-contact space between them. It was probably just a pity-date for him. I led them to the last table in my section.

"Perhaps something more private?" he asked quietly to me. Then he smoothly handed me a tip. It was a hundred dollar bill! This guy was hot _and_ rich!

"Sure," I said. I admit, I was very surprised. I turned and led them around a partition to Amber's section. God, she was so damn lucky! "How's this?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Perfect." He flashed the most glorious mile I had ever seen. I was slightly dazed for a moment.

"Um," I said, shaking my head, trying to regain my composure, "your server will be right out." I internally cursed Amber's luck again before walking away unsteadily, I felt a little drunk. What the hell just happened? How did he do that? I walked into the kitchen where Amber was leaning against the wall, flipping her hair and flirting with one of the other waiters. "Oh my god, Amber!" I gushed.


	2. I'll Be Your Server Tonight

Chapter 2: "I'll Be Your Server Tonight."

_**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait in between updates! Honestly, there is no excuse, other than the fact that I just haven't wanted to update. Sorry. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. I might do another short story about Edward taking Bella back to La Bella Italia for the first date that they should have had. But I haven't even gotten that idea out of my head and onto paper, yet. So, it could be awhile. Okay, enough rambling! Here is the finally installment of **_**La Bella Italia**_**!**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or even Steve Urkel. I own a copy of _Twilight_, but not the actual book. Stephenie Meyer owns that. I don't even think I can own Josh, but if I can than, woopie! He doesn't compare to Edward, but he's something!

(Amber, the server's POV)

"Oh my god, Amber!" Morgan exclaimed, as she burst through the doors into the kitchen. I was flirting with Josh, one of the other waiters. I was just about to ask him out for tonight after work, I had been working up to this for weeks. Morgan knew this, so obviously this was important or she wouldn't have interrupted me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Josh.

"The hottest guy just came in!" she told me, squeezing my hand for emphasis.

"If you hadn't noticed, I was just flirting with the hottest guy!" I told her quietly, but sternly.

"This guy makes Josh look like Steve Urkel!" she said, matching my tone. "I was sitting him and this ugly girl at the last table in my section, but he slid me a hundred and asked for something more private!" she gushed. "So, I took him to your section. God, I'm so jealous of you right now!" ─ she sighed longingly ─ "This guy is like a Greek god!" By now I was convinced. I quickly grabbed my order book and headed out the door towards my section.

There, sitting in one of the booths was an angel, sent straight from the Heavens. I caught the last bit of their conversation.

"You haven't noticed?" the girl asked him. "Do you think everyone gets their was so easily?"

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked her. His voice was like music.

"Frequently," she answered just as I walked up. I flipped a strand of my short black hair behind my ear and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello," I said, speaking only to him. "My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" He looked at her.

"I'll have a coke," she said. I heard the words, but I didn't comprehend them, I was still ogling him.

"Two cokes," he said. I quickly wrote it down, before I forgot.

"I'll be right back with that," I assured him with another warm and inviting smile. To my extreme disappointment, he didn't seem to notice, he was still watching her. I almost ran back to the kitchen.

Morgan was still there, but I was too busy to notice her. I quickly got the drinks, grabbed a basket of breadsticks, and headed back to the table.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked him. I wished I knew his name, it's probably something hot.

"Bella?" he asked the girl. I have to admit it was a pretty name. I turned, unwillingly, to Bella.

"Um...I'll have the mushroom ravioli," she said. I wrote it down, then turned back to him with a smile.

"And you?" I asked, with a hint of seduction in my voice.

"Nothing for me," he said.

"Let me know if you change your mind." I said to him, still smiling, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at her. I turned and left, dissatisfied. What does she have that I don't? _**(A/N: Um... blood that smells really tasty? Can you say La Tua Cantante? Probably not.) **_I'm so much hotter than her! I put the order in and waited impatiently for the chef to make the food.

"So, what did I tell you?" Morgan asked.

"He is a god!" I exclaimed. "Thank you for putting him in my section!" I screeched, hugging her .

"What are friends for? If he wasn't sitting in my section, then the least I could do was stick him in yours!" she squealed.

Just then, the chef placed the plate of food on the counter and hit the bell with his spatula. "Order up," he said, loudly. I grabbed it and gave one last smile to Morgan before pushing through the door.

"...Well, no, I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't get it on my own, either," I heard Bella say. What were they talking about?

"And?" he prompted as I strode around the partition. The two were leaning toward each across the table, they both straightened up as I approached. I sat the dish infront of Bella and turned quickly to the guy.

"Did you change your mind?" I asked, slipping a double meaning behind my words.

"No, thank you, but some soda would be nice." He gestured with a long white hand ─ he had great hands ─ to the empty cups infront of Bella. I noticed she was now wearing his light beige leather jacket.

"Sure," I said as I removed the empty glasses and walked away. I was a little crushed, he seemed to show no interest in me at all. I trudged back into the kitchen to refill the cokes. I brought them back to the table without a sound this time. I walked back into the kitchen to rant to Morgan, but she wasn't there, neither was Josh. I walked back over to the cash register and brought up the couples' check. I ripped it out of the machine and placed it in the folder in my pocket, slipping in my card ─ with my name and number ─ behind hit. I stalked out the doors and walked to a place where I knew I was hidden from their view. I tried to listen, but they were talking to quietly for me to hear.

The guy looked a little troubled. Bella stretched her hand across the table, he pulled back slightly and she touched the back of his hand with the tips of her fingers. She said something. I tried to read her lips and it looked like she said, "Thank you. That's twice now," but I couldn't be sure. The guy's face softened as he replied. She scowled, then nodded. He moved his hand out from under hers and placed them under the table, but he leaned toward her, so it didn't seem like a rejection.

I watched them for a few minutes, catching a few words here and there. He looked as if he were confessing all his secrets to her.

Finally, I heard him say, "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to leave," she said, seeming reluctant. I decided it was time to check on them. So, I walked towards their table.

"How are we doing?" I asked him.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quieter, rougher. What had they been talking about? I was a little muddled. He looked up at me, waiting.

"S-sure," I stuttered. _'Smooth, Amber.' _I thought to myself. "Here you go." I pulled the small leather folder ─ with the check and my card ─ out of the front pocket of my apron and handed it to him.

There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to me, not even seeing my card.

"No change," he smiled. They both stood.

I decided to give it one last futile attempt and smiled at him invitingly, "You have a nice evening."

He didn't look away from Bella as he thanked me. Then, they turned and walked towards the door. He walked closely beside her, but did not touch her. I wondered why that was. With the way they looked at each other, you would have thought they would be all over each other, especially him. Oh, well, maybe one day I'll find someone who looks at me like that. I decided to go find Josh and ask him out for tonight after our shift is over. Maybe he'll look at me like that someday. Someday.

_**A/N: Yay!! This story is now finished! I hope you guys liked it! I didn't add the whole Amber giving Edward her card thing, until I read the Midnight Sun draft. I know! I shouldn't have read it! I should have waited, but I don't have a lot of self-control when it comes to Twilight! In other news, just to tell you if you don't know, Twilight Soundtrack for the movie comes out November 4! I heard the new Paramore song "Decode" and it is AMAZING! I love it! Anyway, that is all! Oh, wait!! My bff Connie, a.k.a. I-really-do-bite,**_ _**just put up her first fanfic. If you read my story "15 things to do at Walmart Cullen Style" then you might know her. She wrote the fourth chapter, I think it's the fourth. Anyway go check out her stuff. Until I feel like writing again... – twilighters-anonymous.**_


End file.
